All You Need Is Chaos
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: Spike gets a special delivery which ends up causing trouble for Twilight and and her newly formed castle.


All You Need Is Chaos

Spike had just finished up with his chores around Princess Twilight's newly formed castle when Owlowiscious flew in through a nearby window and dropped a package at his feet.

"Hmm, I wonder who this is for?" Spike asked, picking up the package and examining it from all sides.

The label on the top of the package simple read, "For Spike," and nothing else.

Spike scratched the scales on his head with one of his claws. He didn't remember ordering anything as of late. He shrugged and opened it up anyway.

Inside was a super mega fireworks package. It had every firework you can think of, from the giant dragon cannon, to the smaller flower turrets. Spike was overjoyed at his gift and decided to try it out, perhaps a little too hastily. He paused momentarily, wondering if the ceiling of the hallway he was standing in was high enough to effectively allow a firework display to be shot up into it. He shrugged off the logistics of everything. It seemed high enough to him.

So he took a deep breath and lit the end of the giant dragon cannon with his flames, grinning in delight at the prospect of what would happen next. And sure enough, the dragon firework shot up high into the ceiling, turning into a large, blue dragon as it went. It shot and flew all around the hallway, and up, up towards the ceiling and…much to Spike's horror, it shot all the way through, leaving a big hole in its wake. He saw the last part of it explode into a dazzling display through the newly formed hole in the ceiling as he winced at the mess he had made.

Around that time, Twilight Sparkle had returned from her meeting with Mayor Mare and when she saw the giant hole in the hallway ceiling, her mouth promptly fell open in shock.

"Spike…" she began, noticing that he was trying to hide the box of fireworks behind a bust of a unicorn royal guard in the hallway. She shook herself out of her daze and frowned down at the purple dragon.

"Just what is going on here?"

Spike laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck with his right claws.

"Well, I got this super amazing package of fireworks in the mail and I kind of wanted to try them out so…"

Twilight was not amused.

"So you decided to try out what I am assuming was the largest firework in the package indoors, given the giant hole it made. What in Equestria made you think that was a good idea?"

Spike shrugged.

"The ceilings looked like they were really high so I didn't think it would be a problem."

Twilight smacked her forehead with her left hoof.

"I can't believe this. This day was going so well. I was able to help Mayor Mare figure out a plan for a new town library. But then I come home and find…this."

She rubbed her head with her hoof and then shot Spike another look. Spike looked up at her with glistening eyes. Twilight's anger faded when she saw them, and she let out s heavy sigh.

"I guess there is no use getting angry about something that has already happened. Hopefully you have learned your lesson about setting off fireworks indoors."

Spike shook his head heartily.

"Oh yes. I'm never going to try that again. Although I have to admit, that the way it shot through the ceiling was totally awesome!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow and Spike shrugged.

"What? It was pretty cool."

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"That's all fine and good, but now we have to figure out how to fix this giant hole. I've never had to worry about fixing a castle before. Who can you even call to help with something like this?"

At that moment, a disembodied voice answered from somewhere in the room, "Did someone need my special brand of chaotic magic?"

Twilight frowned.

"This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

Discord appeared, floating in the air above the two of them.

"Now, now Princess, is that any way to greet a friend who is trying to help? After all, I was the one who sent Spike that little gift to begin with. I should take some responsibility for my actions."

Twilight gritted her teeth as she said, "You mean YOU were the one who sent Spike the box of fireworks in the first place? Why would you do something like that?"

Discord scoffed.

"Oh please Princess. Do you still suspect little old me of trying to create chaos where it isn't wanted? I simply wanted to give Spike a token of our friendship. He even said that that huge firework was cool. I heard him say it with my own two ears."

Spike nodded.

"He has a point, Twilight. I did say that I liked my gift."

Twilight let out a huff.

"Whatever your intentions were Discord, now the hallway ceiling is in complete shambles. It is your responsibility to fix it."

Twilight shot a look at Spike.

"And don't think you are getting off scot-free either. You need to help Discord fix this mess."

Spike let out a groan.

"Oh man. Can't Discord just snap his fingers and be done with it?"

Twilight shook her head.

"Not this time. The two of you are going to find a solution to this problem without the use of magic. And just to make sure Discord doesn't try to cheat and use one of his tricks, I am going to cast a containment spell."

Before Discord could react, Twilight's horn glowed a faint purple color, and the same color wrapped around Discord's body. When the light disappeared, Discord came crashing down on top of Spike, his ability to levitate having been sealed away with the rest of his powers.

"How…how did you do that?" Discord asked, genuinely surprised that his magic had been sealed away.

He proceeded to lift himself off of Spike, who crawled up off of the floor in turn.

Twilight smirked.

"Ever since we had to give up the elements of harmony, I have been researching spells to make sure that my friends and I won't be caught off guard by an enemy who uses magic. Anyway, now you and Spike can work together to rebuild the hole in the ceiling the normal way. Let this be a lesson to you both."

Twilight gave a small huff and then trotted away to do some research on architectural designs for the new town library in the palace study.

Discord crossed his arms over his chest when Twilight had left the hallway and frowned.

"This is so unfair. I didn't even make the hole in the ceiling. I mean sure, I sent the fireworks, okay. But I really was just trying to do a nice thing. How come all of the nice things I try to do always blow up in my face?"

Spike put a comforting claw on Discord's back.

"I'm really sorry Discord. This is all of my fault. I should have waited to set off the fireworks until I got outside. Now the two of us are going to have to work for who even knows how long how to fix it."

Discord uncrossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thought for a few moments. He snapped his fingers when he thought of an idea.

"Spike, I don't think this is going to be a big deal after all."

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Discord shot spike a mischievous grin.

"Quite simply put, Twilight sealed my magic, but she didn't take you innate dragon abilities. You can still use your fire, you can grow in size, and you can fly."

Spike still wasn't following.

"Yeah, so what? I don't get how this is going to help us."

Discord let out a chortle.

"Oh, it will all become very clear in time, my friend."

Before Spike could say anything, Discord pushed him into a nearby conference chamber to set to work on carrying out his plan.

* * *

Twilight had been in the study for some time looking over various architectural designs. She decided that she should take a break and see how Spike and Discord were doing with repairing the hallway ceiling. She arrived in the east wing of the palace to find Discord sitting on the head of a fully-grown Spike. He appeared to be placing gems around the edge of the hole while Spike used his flames to melt them into place. They were just finishing up their repair job as Twilight walked up to take a look at their handy work.

Spike and Discord noticed Twilight below. Spike waved at her with one of his giant claws, and Discord shot her a wink. She gave the two of them a look up and down and then examined their repair job. As it turned out, whatever method they had used did a great job of repairing the damage to the ceiling. Twilight smiled up at both of them, proud of their team effort.

"You two did a great job. I have to say I am impressed that you fixed the hole so quickly. I didn't think I was gone for that long. What did you guys use to fix the hole with anyway?"

Discord hopped off of Spike's giant head and slid down his back like a slide. He walked up to Twilight and put his bear arm around her shoulder as he said, "It just so happens that your room over there had a bunch of extra gems lying around. I noticed this during one of my visits a few weeks ago. Those gems must have been put here in the event that something like this happened. Anyway, I knew that all I had to do was get a few of them, and have spike melt them into place with his flames. So I got Spike to grow, using your palace treasury. He sat on the treasure for a while and before you know it, he turned into a big dragon. And then I hopped up on him, put the gems in place, and Spike used his flames to melt them into the proper areas that needed prepare."

Discord beamed in pride at his brilliant idea. Twilight thought this through for a few minutes and then let out a gasp.

"Wait a minute; you borrowed the gems from the conference room over there? That was where I was letting Rarity store the extra gems that she was going to use for her latest fashion line. Please tell me that you only used a few of them. Maybe if the girls and I all work together, we could get the remaining jewels so Rarity can finish her line of clothes for Manehattan Fashion Week."

Twilight began pacing around, to which Spike let out a nervous laugh. The shock of everything caused him to shrink down to his normal size.

"Well, actually Twilight…we used all of them."

Twilight's right eye began to twitch.

"You used all of them? Oh my gosh. How are we going to fix this problem? If Rarity finds out she is going to freak out big time."

Twilight started to hyperventilate. Discord rubbed his claws across his chest nonchalantly and then said, "You know, if you take the seal off of my powers, I can just make all of the gems reappear. In fact, I can even fill the room with extra ones that she can use for her project."

Twilight took a few calming breaths and then shot a look at Discord.

"Wait a minute; you knew what those gems were going to be used for all along didn't you? You used them so I would HAVE to lift the containment spell from you. I'm on to you."

Discord took out a handkerchief and batted the side of one of his eyes that had formed something like a tear.

"Such accusations. Here I was trying to be a good friend and fix a hole in the ceiling, which might I add, I didn't even make to begin with. And just because I happened to use the gems that were being stored for Rarity's fashion show which I may or may not have heard you girls talking about a few weeks ago, you are all in a tizzy. I thought we were better friends than that."

Twilight let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess nothing can be done about it now. I will unseal your powers, Discord. But you better fix the problem as soon as I do. No funny business."

Discord nodded his head heartily and Twilight rolled her eyes as she dispelled the enchantment she had cast on Discord to seal his powers away.

As soon as his powers were returned, he immediately levitated into the air and did a jig.

"Now that is what I'm talking about. It was just dreadful having to actually work hard at something for a change. I really don't get how you ponies do it."

Twilight raised an eyebrow up at him and Discord let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh right, the gems. Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

He stretched his arms a few times and then snapped his fingers. No sooner had he done so, the conference room filled with gems of all shapes and sizes. Twilight gave a nod of approval.

"Well done. That definitely makes up for you two using all of the other gems to fix the ceiling with."

Discord gave Spike and Twilight a big smile and then hugged them both.

He let each of them go after a few moments and then said, "You see? We have all been brought closer by this whole ordeal. Now I can write a letter about friendship to Princess Celestia, and she will read it and see that I have really changed for the better. And then maybe she will let me take her on a date to this new restaurant that has opened up in town. I've been meaning to ask her for weeks now."

Spike put his claws on his hips.

"Hold on a minute. Are you trying to say that you caused all of these problems today just so you have an excuse to ask Celestia on a date? What the heck man?"

Discord put on the most innocent look he could manage and replied, "Why Spike, would I do something that petty? This was all just a long series of unfortunate events. Now if you excuse me, I have a letter to write to Princess Celestia. Ta ta!"

And with that, Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room, leaving Twilight to shake her head warily and Spike to let out a groan in his absence.


End file.
